Pℓαѕтις fαиgѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Si lo de antes no había sido la mejor escena que presenció en el día, esa nueva se estaba ganando el mérito. ¿Qué? No todos los días tenías a Asano Gakushū, sosteniéndose el cuello de pronto, sonrojado, y por tu exclusiva culpa."::..


**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom** no **me pertenece y la estupenda portada por supuesto que tampoco~; todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro :'3.**

 ** _Hey!_ Siento que hace siglos me desconecté del fandom por culpa de mi computadora anterior 7/7 que no quería morir sola (?) pero, en honor a una de mis fechas favoritas, he aquí un OneShot express~... _dedicado a Ann Carmesi _:'3 _que, con su review, me animó a amar y escribir con estos dos de nuevo_ uwo~.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Algo de BL explícitamente implícito, humor absurdo & tsunderismo marca semi-IC con dosis de OoC (?).**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **P** lastic **f** angs **.**

* * *

— **A** kabane, ¿qué se supone que haces, y en un lugar como este?

Con aquella pregunta formulada, el rubio cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho, manteniendo su intimidante mirada sobre sobre el otro… que seguía sin inmutarse al respecto. Si ya había logrado infiltrarse a la biblioteca para molestarse un rato, debía limitarse a disfrutar con lo que se topara en su camino, ¿cierto? Y no había persona más divertida que el chico que tenía delante, especialmente, cuando lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Escuché que estarías por aquí y pensé en saludar —fue la descarada respuesta del de orbes doradas cuando, obviamente, no hacía nada más que pensar en invadir el espacio personal de, nada más ni nada menos, que el único hijo del director de la secundaria Kunugigaoka—. Asano-kun debería agradecerme ese detalle…

—Te dejé en claro que detesto que te refieras a mí como si no estuviera presente, es molesto —cortó Gakushū con brusquedad, dándose la vuelta para retomar la tarea de buscar el libro indicado para estudiar en su rato libre—; con esa falta de memoria, no me sorprende que seas _alguien más_ de la Clase E —comentó después, viéndole por encima del hombro con cierta malicia que no se molestó en disimular al sonreír de medio lado.

En vez de enojarse, el pelirrojo sólo alzó hombros antes de negar levemente. Sí, sabía muy bien lo temperamental que solía ser, aunque el hecho de que estaba bastante acostumbrado a la actitud borde de su rival le protegía de descontrolarse por una nimiedad.

—Tal vez no recuerdes los resultados de los exámenes pasados, pero mi memoria funciona bien para saber quién quedó en cada puesto —musitó de forma tan clara y sencilla que logró fastidiar al Asano de inmediato, que entrecerró su mirar y apretó el lomo del libro que había alcanzado agarrar.

—Sabes bien que eso no volverá a pasar —restó importancia, dejando el libro en su lugar al desviar la vista para posarla en la alfombra del suelo… y, sin quererlo, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Karma para que éste se aproximase lo suficiente para lograr morder su cuello, aún si ello provocó que el rubio respondiese con un golpe de frente a frente apenas reaccionó y pudo separarse—. ¡Agh! ¡Eso dolió, Akabane! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema ahora?!

Sin embargo, su rival sólo carcajeó, sin importarle que su frente tuviese el mismo color que su cabello. Después de lo vivido tras conocer a Koro-sensei, ese golpe no había sido nada más que un rudo empujón… y el ruido sólo llamaba más la atención de los estudiantes que estaban más cercanos a ellos.

— ¿Sucede algo, Asano-kun? —inquirió uno de esos presentes, visiblemente angustiado y/o aterrorizado cuando le señalaba—. Tu rostro está muy rojo y parece que te hubieras tuvieras lastimado con algo.

Si lo de antes no había sido la mejor escena que presenció en el día, esa nueva se estaba ganando el mérito. _¿Qué?_ No todos los días tenías a Asano Gakushū, sosteniéndose el cuello de pronto, sonrojado, y por tu exclusiva culpa.

Aún si el de ojos violetas dejaba de hablarle por una semana o le evitaba por un mes entero, Karma seguiría sintiéndose demasiado orgulloso por haberle encontrado un apropiado uso a los colmillos de plástico que encontró un aburrido día, perdidos, dentro de su habitación.

—De hecho…

—Akabane sólo trató de alcanzar unos cuántos libros para su clase pero, debido a que es muy torpe, me golpeó con el borde de uno de ellos —excusó rápida y elocuentemente el de la Clase A, con la mejor cara de póker que pudo emular de un momento a otro— y ahora me llevará a la enfermería para responsabilizarse de sus actos. Gracias a todos por preocuparse.

Tras dictar lo último de forma mecánica, pasó a tomarle de la mano para arrastrarlo consigo, sin darle tiempo de decir nada… o dejarle saber que los murmullos de la mayoría de los chicos —y sobretodo, el de sus admiradoras— eran por cuestionarse dónde estaban los supuestos libros que Karma le había dejado caer encima al presidente del consejo estudiantil, _o sólo para resaltar el que estuvieran tomados de la mano cuando_ _Gakush_ _ū apenas dejaba que Ren estuviera más cerca que los demás de su mismo grupo._

Bah, podía disfrutar de eso, aunque no negaría la curiosidad que le causó la repentina excusa del rubio o su caminar apurado.

— ¿En serio iremos a la enfermería? —quiso saber de forma vaga, disimulando su mueca de lado.

Antes de que el otro chico respondiese, apreció considerablemente su gruñido y cómo el calor volvía a subir hacia sus mejillas.

—Dije que tendrías que responsabilizarte de tus actos también —repitió sin verle, haciendo parecer arrogante una temblorosa sonrisa.

Karma volvió a reír, ésta vez, por lo bajo y entre dientes.

—Quiero ver que intentes conseguirlo —pensó en voz alta, _aún si sabía que Gakushū también lo sabía_ y que quería aprovecharse de eso.

Sin dudas, la tercera escena de ese día debía de ser la mejor de todas… aunque su seguridad no era causada porque ya tuviese una clara idea de lo que podría pasar estando dentro de aquella privacidad.

Por supuesto que no… _tanto_.

Lo último —y único, _hasta el momento_ — que había sucedido ahí fue un simple y fugaz beso del que no volvieron a hablar hasta coincidir y pelear de nuevo… quizá, porque en ese entonces no contaba con aquellos colmillos de plástico, que definitivamente compensaban lo molestos que eran de usar.

Valía la pena arriesgarse una vez más, aún si ya tuviese que afrontar las consecuencias de haber avergonzado a Asano Gakushū frente a varios estudiantes… que lograron ver su marca.

Pasara lo que pasase, su misión del día estaba cumplida, _y de la mejor forma posible_ , Akabane Karma debía destacarlo.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Sí, tuve la buena y extraña idea de imaginarme a Karma molestando con esos irritantes colmillos 7u7 (?) aunque pensé que la fecha se me pasaría por ir postergando lo de escribir o/o; desde entonces sabía que sería algo cortito... sin saber que el del pequeño lapsus de vergüenza sería Gakushū x/3... espero que lo valiese (?) y** **que no haya quedado tan raro como creo que quedó~.**

 **Deseando que gustase/entretuviese un poco por ese lado del mundo, ¡me resta desear un feliz Halloween :'D! Porque no se me ocurre ninguna tontería más en estos momentos de... madrugada, para variar x'Du.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**

 ** _PD: Cualquier error... supongo que lo corregiré luego B/D7, muy tarde & vaga para ello, no tengo más excusas (?)._**


End file.
